


if he was fire

by alecandriel



Series: The Light Behind Your Eyes [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Deserves Better, Alternate Universe, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Physical Abuse, Underage Smoking, What Have I Done, so does Magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 13:13:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11014161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alecandriel/pseuds/alecandriel
Summary: If Magnus was fire, Alec was ice.





	if he was fire

If Magnus was fire, Alec was ice. A couple so different, some were wondering how they stayed together for so long. And yet there were so many similarities. 

In school, Magnus often found Alec in a fight with some guy because they talked shit about either Magnus or their relationship. Magnus on the other hand was better with talking. Because while Magnus wasn't a fan of violence, Alec wasn't a fan of destroying someone with words until they felt absolute worthless. 

But then - when they were together (like they were most of the time) - no one even dared looking at the deadly couple - Magnus walking around like he owned the place, head held up high, bright clothes making him look so different to Alec who was usually walking right beside him, one arm around Magnus hips, black leather jacket and a cigarette between his fingers. It wasn't like they were afraid of them. If you don't upset Alec you don't get beaten to the ground and if you don't upset Magnus, you won't feel like shit after his last words. 

No one knew what exactly happened to them behind closed doors. There were rumors. Where Magnus bruises came from. Why Alec always wore his fading black hoodie or worn out leather jacket. No one knew they both came from abusive houses - physical in Magnus' case and mental in Alec's. And both were just as bad. 

↯

Magnus found Alec alone inside his bedroom. His back was leaned against the punching bag that has been set up in his room since he was eleven. Anger issues, Maryse has shrugged. The window above his head was opened wide, letting in the cool november breeze and Magnus actually shivered as soon as he stepped through the doorframe. 

His black hair was messy - even messier than usual, a cigarette between his fingers, that found its way towards his lips. Taking a long drag of it, Alec looked up to Magnus, smiling slightly at his boyfriend. 

"You mind locking the door? My mum should be back any minute." Where the first words to leave Alec's mouth, joined by a white cloud of smoke. Magnus smirked, turning the key in the lock before sitting down next to Alec, pressing his lips against the not much younger boys temple. 

↯

Magnus has always hated smoking. His father did. It didn't take Alec long to discover the tiny, white scars on Magnus body. Burning scars, Alec realized, feeling guilty looking down at the cigarette between his fingers. Magnus has spottet the same kind of scars on Alec's arms not long after. But no one in Alec's family smoked. Except for himself. Alec always told Magnus that smoking wasn't an addiction. But both of them knew, that it wasn't true. Alec could not find himself to care. 

Magnus on the other hand realized, that the other boy was slowly trying to destroy himself. He has spotted more scars, more burning scars, only way bigger. Near tears he had kissed every single one of them while Alec's hand stroked Magnus' cheekbone that took the color of an ugly purplish blue. Alec has promised Magnus to stop and Magnus has promised Alec to stay.

"Rough day?" Magnus asked, eyebrows raised as he inspected Alec's bleeding knuckles. He could almost see Alec in front of him, angrily beating the crap out of this punching bag before collapsing onto the ground next to it. Because that's how Alec was. And that's how Magnus was finding him any other day. 

His hands were cold when Magnus took them in his own, carefully placing another kiss on them before Alec let out a small dissatisfied noise that let Magnus to finally swing one leg across his lap and place himself right in from of Alec's face. 

"The usual," Alec smirked at him slightly "But I know how you could make it a million times better." Magnus grins, not caring to respond, before their lips were crashing together, both boys moaning at the contact. 

"You okay?" Alec asked, pulling back, earning a whine from Magnus. He nodded. "I'm good." 

↯

When he first saw him, Alec hated Magnus. Oh, how he hated him. Hated, how he walked around, hated how he talked to others, hated how he couldn't look away whenever their eyes met. 

All he wanted was to punch him into his perfect face. He didn't though. Because when Magnus turned up to school, looking as if he really just came out of a fight with Alec, he was the only one to care. 

"Why are you doing this?" Magnus has asked, voice broken. Alec hasn't answered. He kissed him. Rough and passionate and to Magnus it was perfect. 

Maryse has never shied away of telling Magnus how she felt about his relationship to her son. She said he had corrupted Alec. But if you say, Magnus had corrupted Alec, then Alec has as well corrupted Magnus. 

↯

"Alec?" Both of them didn't hear the voice from outside the door. Or they didn't care. Magnus hand has found it's way under Alec's T-Shirt, the other in the boy's jet black hair. He was pressed against Alec's body, not a paper fitting between the two. 

"Alec? Are you okay in there?" Still, they didn't answer, way to busy exploring each others mouth. Both of Alec's hands rested around Magnus hips, teasingly wandering down his back. 

"I swear, I'm coming in, I don't care, if Magnus is there. Although that would be pretty embarrassing for me." There were four people that knew, where the second key to Alec's room was hidden. His brother, his sister, Magnus. And the annoying redhead that was now appearing in the doorframe, hands on her hips. Her eyes stayed on Alec for a few second.

She still wasn't used to seeing Alec without his long sleeved shirts on. She especially wasn't used to the scars on his arms. 

"What is it?" Alec asked, turning his head towards his brother's girlfriend, an annoyed expression in his eyes. Clary rolled her eyes, clearly in an amused way, as soon as she saw how Magnus was already attacking Alec's neck with kisses. 

"Your lovely siblings send me to inform you two that your mother is back, because we came to the conclusion that you wouldn't even notice till she bursted in."

They all knew, how the three of them actually started a game of rock paper scissors - because no one of them was willing to even go close to Alec's room when Magnus was there. 

"Okay, we're out of here," Magnus was on his feet right away, not wanting another run in with Maryse Lightwood. Alec smiled at Clary, before taking a last drag of his cigarette and throwing it out of the window. 

"Let's go then," he sighed. Magnus was already taking his hand, reaching up a few centimeter till his lips brushed against Alec's ear. "Maybe we can head back to that hotel from last week."

↯

Yes, they may were a mess. A damaged mess, but they were damaged together. And as long as they were together, they were okay. And if Magnus was fire, Alec was ice and his worst addiction was burning himself.

**Author's Note:**

> So I was thinking about turning this into an actual story about how they met and so on? Probably gonna do it if anyone would want me to?


End file.
